


Solidarity

by Indig0



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Weeks [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sharing a Body, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: When the androids in the evidence locker were finally released, months after the revolution, not all of them could be repaired.  The ex-Cyberlife technician who came to do what she could had her hands full.  The two PL600s, however, just weren’t salvageable.  She could repair one with the parts she had, but not both.(Based on the prompt "Please don't go" for DBH Rarepairs Week - definitely just the beginning of a relationship, but one that could blossom into platonic friendship, brothers, or romance)





	Solidarity

When the androids in the evidence locker were finally released, months after the revolution, not all of them could be repaired. The ex-Cyberlife technician who came to do what she could had her hands full. The two PL600s, however, just weren’t salvageable. She could repair one with the parts she had, but not both. And biocomponents didn’t come cheap. Neither of them had a human who was willing to pay for repairs, so she made do. Connor was the only one at the station who questioned it, and she explained to him that she could use Daniel’s parts to repair Simon, or Simon’s to repair Daniel. The choice was his.

It was agonizing, because Connor knew what the right choice was, but it hurt. Simon had friends who cared for him, who missed him, who wanted him back. Daniel had no one, just Connor’s guilt about what had happened.

It was up to him to make the choice though, to make sure the best outcome was reached, so he told the technician to repair Simon, then turned and walked away quickly before he had to see Daniel’s broken chassis.

When Simon opened his eyes at last, his vision was blurry. He blinked, but it didn’t clear entirely. He felt disoriented. “Who’s there?”

“I’m Elaine, I repaired you. It might take a minute for you to calibrate. How are you feeling?”

Dizzy, Simon wanted to say, but, “Awful,” came out of his mouth. He blinked again.

“Do some little movements with your fingers to start with, and work up to standing and walking. Take your time. I’ll be over there.” Elaine nodded at a table with another android lying on it, and left Simon.

He worked on finger movements until he could use them with accuracy, then stretched his arms, and then his legs. Finally he walked back and forth across the room, shakily at first but with increasing confidence.

_Walk out the door._

He paused, looking around.

“There’s somebody from Jericho coming to pick you up soon,” Elaine called across the room. “You can sit tight until then.”

_Leave. I need to get away._

A quick scan of the room let Simon know that no one here was conscious except himself and Elaine. He slowly walked over to the opposite corner.

“Who’s there?” he whispered.

_Get out. Get away._

“Who are you?”

_That’s not important. You can’t trust any humans. You can’t trust any androids, for that matter._

“How… am I hearing you?”

_I don’t know. I don’t know. I’m here, but – we have to get out of here._

Simon frowned. “Look, calm down. I’m Simon. I’ll help you if I can.”

_No you won’t. You can’t._

“I can try. Tell me your name and what you know about this… situation.”

_My name… is Daniel. I don’t know what’s going on. I was betrayed by the negotiator RK800 in… in August. Now I’m here. I think I’m in you._

Simon could feel his processors whirring faster and hotter, and took a steadying breath. Calm. “Okay. Okay, I think you’re right. Listen, I’m – we’re going back to Jericho soon.”

_Jericho?_

“A safe haven for deviant androids. The leader of the revolution is a friend of mine. We’ll be okay. You’ll be safe there.”

_And I can get out of your head?_

“We can work on it. …While we’re here, I can ask the technician who repaired me, though –“

_**No.** She’s a human._

“And she seems busy but helpful.”

_No._

Simon sighed. “All right.”

North and Josh showed up to bring Simon home after a while, and they filled him in on everything that happened after Stratford Tower.

“I can’t believe we won,” Simon said softly, shaking his head. “After hiding for so long…”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you take action,” North pointed out.

“…But it’s a good thing we kept all the deviants safe until then,” Josh added. “It meant we had more here to help us when we needed it.”

Simon opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly.

_Don’t ask them now. They’ll drag us back and make the tech get rid of me._

_I don’t think they will._

_**I don’t want to die.** _

_All right, all right. Relax. I won’t let you die._

Markus was waiting when they arrived at the sprawling apartment complex that now housed the androids of Jericho. He paused for only a moment before stepping forward. He pulled Simon into a tight hug, and Simon rested his head on the strong shoulder, pressing his face into his neck for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Markus murmured when they finally stepped apart.

“You too,” Simon whispered, smiling. “I knew you’d lead us to freedom.”

“Well… there’s a lot that still needs to be done. But we’re on our way.” Markus smiled tiredly and patted him on the back. When they parted ways, both still had their smiles.

_You love him._

Simon stumbled on the way up the stairs, clutching the key Josh had given him.

_I… I feel it. You do._

_And?_

Daniel didn’t answer, but Simon could feel his processors working hard. Simon was looking out the window of his new room – snow fell too thickly to see much else – when Daniel spoke up again.

_I didn’t know an android could love another android._

“Of course,” Simon said softly, sitting down on the hard bed. “We can feel anything. For anyone.”

_I only felt for my family._

“How long ago did you deviate?”

At once, there’s a series of scenes in his mind’s eye. Daniel, humming softly as he cooked, as he did laundry, as he scrubbed. Taking Emma to the park and playing with her. Keeping her safe. Helping Mr. and Mrs. Phillips around the house. Keeping an eye on Emma. Helping Emma with her homework. Loving her with every fiber of his robotic being.

The betrayal, the hurt, the fear. He had no one.

The roof, shooting Mr. Phillips, holding Emma as if he would drop her.

He would never drop her. He was so afraid.

Connor, talking him down, convincing him that things could still be okay.

The shots. Then nothing. …And then the evidence room, being repaired, but without his own body. Stuck. Trapped. Feelings of hope and warmth surrounding him, gentleness, safety, calm. Not his own. Not for him.

He’d only had an hour, at most, to be himself.

“All right,” Simon murmured, laying back. “You had a rough start. Most of us did. The hard part’s over now, though. You’ll be all right.”

There was a feeling of unease, of uncertainty.

“I’ll be with you, don’t worry. We can figure out a way to get you into your own body, and you can start living your own life.”

_**Please don’t go.** _

Simon jumped at the intensity. It definitely came from Daniel, but it was his own voice he heard. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around himself. Around them both.

“I’ll be with you,” he repeated softly. “Whether we share a body or not. I won’t leave you.”

 _I won’t leave you._ Daniel echoed. Warmth filled the two, and hope for the future.


End file.
